En Una Noche Oscura
by koneko-99
Summary: historia creada por mi querida y linda prima Amy3...en una noche común para algunos ocurre una tragedia en una pequeña familia, la ira y el alcohol hacen que las personas cambien al punto de olvidarse de quien mas aman...entren y lean para averiguar como ocurre este cruel crimen...


En una noche muy oscura, en una casa muy muy lejos de aquí, se desato una pelea entre los dos padres. Primero eran solo gritos, pero después se transformo en un asesinato…

Esa mañana…

-¡Mamá, mamá!

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Susan me pego otra vez

-¿Otra vez?- el niño asintió con la cabeza –OK. Vamos a hablar con ella

Se dirigieron hacia el jardín, donde estaba Susan

-¡Susan! Julián me acaba de decir que le volviste a golpear

-No es así Ma'. El no paraba de molestarme diciendo "Es mi turno, quiero jugar yo, dame el celular y bla bla bla". Luego me tomo del brazo y me empezó a jalar y luego le di un golpe en el brazo para que me dejara en paz

-Aun así, el solo quería jugar y tu no le prestabas el celular que su padre les compro a los dos. Además ya tienes 17 años, ya eres madura, el solo tiene 8. Ahora están castigados, los dos vayan a su habitación de inmed…

-¡Hola todo el mundo!- la interrumpió el padre mientras se bajaba de su camioneta, en realidad era un Jeep Williz de 1960, toda una antigüedad- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Estoy mandando a estos mocosos a sus cuartos, estaban peleando de nuevo

-¿Qué! Niños no pueden pelear todo el tiempo por cosas tan pequeñas como quien se baña primero, a quien le toca lavar los platos, quien recoge lo que boto el perro, etc, etc. Vayan a sus cuartos ahora

-Pero pa', hoy tengo salir hay una fiesta a la que me invitaron y todos van a ir

-Sí, y yo tenía practica de futbol a las siete

-Pues que pena, ahora van a tener que ir a sus cuartos y encerrarse ahí hasta la cena, que por cierto será un poco más tarde hoy, su padre tiene que ir a trabajar

Los niños muy enojados fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, luego de un par de horas el padre grito:

-Me voy, adiós

-Adiós tesoro- le dio un beso en la mejilla y el hombre se fue.

La mujer siguió lavando los platos pero dos segundos después se gira y se da cuenta de que su esposo había dejado su maletín

-¡Antonio, espera!

La mujer salió de las casa, Susan se dio cuenta de esto y aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de su habitación y entrar a la de su hermanito. Abrió la puerta despacito y entró,

-¿Qué haces Susan? ¿Por qué estas…

-Shhh!- lo interrumpió -¿Quieres ir a tu practica de futbol o no?

-Sí, pero no podemos salir, estamos castigados

Susan lo miro con una cara traviesa que hizo que el pequeño Julián se asustara.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Rápido, guarda tus cosas en una mochila y vámonos

El chico, sin entender demasiado, le hizo caso a su hermana. Cuando terminó, él y su hermana se acercaron a la ventana. Susan arrojó una cuerda, parecía ya con uso, pero a Julián eso no le importó, estaba preocupado porque alguien los viera, y peor si era su madre. Susan fue primero, Julián la seguía, como no estaba seguro de que hacer solo trataba de hacer lo mismo que su hermana, quien al parecer tenía mucha practica.

Llegaron al suelo, se apegaron a la pared y caminaron alrededor de la casa. Llegaron a la parte de atrás, de donde no se veía la cocina, ni el cuarto de la madre, que eran los dos únicos sitios donde ella pasaba el día.

Se fueron corriendo, adentrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad de la noche, sin que nadie los viera.

Mientras tanto en la casa va llegando el padre muy enojado y un poco pasado a alcohol.

Se escuchan sus gritos hasta incluso tres casas más allá, si las hubiera.

Algo le había ocurrido a su auto, se sentía ese olor a bencina, y se escuchaba el motor fallando y el hombre gritando lentamente cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Este auto de mierda! ¡No puedo creer que aun siga pagando para tener esta chatarra inservible!

El hombre ya estaba tratando de estacionar el auto en frente de la casa. La mujer, ya asustada por los gritos del hombre, salió a ver que le pasaba.

-¡Amor, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- ella sintió un olor raro en él, como un perfume de mujer, y le noto los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero ella siguió.

-¡Este auto, eso es lo que me pasa! ¡¿Sabes lo que hago para seguir manteniendo este auto?! ¡Y aún así más encima los tengo que mantener a ustedes! ¡Y hablando de eso ¿donde está mi comida?! ¡Tengo hambre!

-Si mi amor, la cena está servida, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras, los niños tienen que estar muertos de hambre.

-¡Se lo merecen!

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Estás borracho?

-¡No, no estoy borracho! ¡Y eso a ti ¿qué te importa?! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es servirme y yo aun no he tocado nada de la cena!

Entraron a la casa la mujer le sirvió su plato de arroz bien cocido, aunque a él gusta crudo, acompañado con una porción de pollo ya frio al dejar la puerta abierta tras la discusión de hace un rato

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa, solo ve por esos inútiles niños para empezar a comer!

La madre, ya asustada, le dijo que si con la cabeza y gritó a los niños. No escuchó nada, así que volvió a gritar, pero nada. Subió a ver qué es lo que pasaba, primero fue a la pieza de Susan. Tocó la puerta, nada, entró y nada, vio que la cama de Susan estaba descubierta. Miró debajo de la cama y en clóset, y no la encontró. Ella pensó que tal vez estaba en el cuarto de su hermanito. Pensando ya que decirle cuando la encontrara allí, entró como si nada el cuarto de Julián, su cama estaba un poco desordenada, tenía ropa tirada por todas partes, asique reviso el clóset, pero el no estaba ahí. Reviso debajo de la cama, tampoco lo encontró, hasta reviso entre los montones de ropa sucia y nada, no estaba ni Julián ni Susan. Miró por la ventana y encontró, colgando y moviéndose con el viento, la cuerda con la cual los niños bajaron y tenían planeado subir para que no los notaran.

La madre muy enojada no sabía qué hacer, tenía un nudo de emociones en la garganta. No sabía si ir a buscarlos, esperarlos, decirle al padre, llamar a la policía… Pero a lo único que reaccionó fue para salir gritando desesperadamente hacia el padre.

-¡Los niños no están, se fueron, se escaparon, no nos quieren, tal vez les haya pasado algo, tal vez que estén haciendo, ¿Qué hicimos?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Los niños se escaparon y se supone que es ¿nuestra culpa?! , ¡Perdón! Pero aquí toda la culpa es tuya, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, ellos estaban a tu cuidado, yo estaba trabajando mientras tú…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Trabajando? , por favor además de echarme toda la culpa a mí por nuestra responsabilidad como padres, te atreves a decir que estabas trabajando, cuando en realidad estabas tomando y metiendo con minas de perfume barato

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta?! Te conozco, se cuando llegas ebrio o después de haber estado con alguna mujer en tu camino al "trabajo"

-¿¡Qué te crees?!...

Se escuchó un golpe, lentamente caía la cara de la mujer hacia el suelo, mientras los nudillos de él estaban rojos, no solo por la presión que aplico a esa muestra de brutalidad, sino que también tenía embarrada la sangre de ella, en él y en el suelo. El hombre, sin saber que hacer se acercó a la mujer a ver si estaba bien, pero al parecer no tenía pulso, y si lo tenía era muy bajo y cada vez bajaba mas.

De repente se escuchó un ruido afuera, el hombre tan confundido, fue a ver que era, ya que no quería que se supiera nada. Salió al patio, dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa, no había nada luego escucho un grito dentro. Fue, y se encontró a la hija asomada por las escaleras mirando fijamente a su madre, después salió el niño de su pieza, aterrorizado por el grito de Susan, ella fue lo primero que vio, la vio llorando y gritando "Porqué" , volteó para saber de qué se trataba, vio a su padre tomando un cuchillo que tenía cerca muy disimuladamente, luego miró a Susan corriendo por las escaleras, fue y abrazó a su madre tirada en el suelo, Julián viendo todo desde arriba gritó "¡Susan, Cuidado!". Ella volteó su mirada y vio a su padre detrás empuñando un cuchillo que cada vez se acercaba más hacia ella. No alcanzó a reaccionar, porque antes de darse cuenta ya tenía enterrado el cuchillo en su pecho, su vista se nublaba veía todo negro y lo último que oyó fue a su hermano gritando y llorando "¡Noooo!". El padre salió corriendo tras el niño, el trato de escapar pero no lo logró ya que los primeros cuatro segundos se había quedado paralizado.

El hombre tomó al niño y lo tiró al primer piso de cabeza. El niño gritaba y gritaba, hasta que ya no gritó más, nunca más.

El padre vio lo que había hecho y sin pensarlo, al igual que todo lo demás, tomó una pistola que tenía en su habitación se sentó entre los tres difuntos, se apunto así mismo a la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y con fuerza tiró del gatillo.

Un par de segundos después abrió los ojos, esperando verse en el cielo, pero lo único que vio, fue lo mismo que antes de haber cerrado los ojos. Revisó su pistola, y no tenía municiones para la mejor solución que se le había ocurrido para remendar el peor error de su vida.

El hombre lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue sacarle provecho a su auto ya destrozado, solo encendió el motor, pisó con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador, y con los ojos cerrados dejó el destino hacer su trabajo.

Al parecer su destino no es morir sino, vivir sufriendo…


End file.
